ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Equip
Full Equip is the January PPV by the ASW . =History= =2002= The 2002 Full Equip PPV hailed from Victoria, British Columbia *Killer Jo & The Princess defeated Will the Terrible & Suzan Laboutos (3:12) **Jo pinned Will after the Kill Drive *Alex Petit defeated Mr.Paper (7:12) **Alex pinned Paper after the Alex Kick * ASW Cruiserweight Championship Match : Dr.Pain Steve Lanley © defeated Guilty Petit, Shadow, Coustan, Pat Cheeze and Lazaro in a Six Way Falls Count Anywhere Match to retain the ASW Cruiserweight Championship . (8:21) **Lanley pinned Coustan after he was it by the Problem Solver (Guilty & Shadow's finisher) * ASW International Championship Match : Jeffrey Samson © defeated The Beautiful Boy to retain the ASW International Championship (6:24) **Jeffrey pinned Boy with a High Class. * ASW World Tag Team Championship Match : The Hollywood Brothers (Carl and Jim Davis) © defeated The Hiller Boyz (Alvin and Brent Hiller), The Freaks (Biff Callaway and John Redman) and The Cadorettes (Jacques and Gilles) in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Elimination Match to retain the ASW World Tag Team Championship (23:11) **Jacques pinned Biff (5:32) with a Double 50 Tablette **Carl pinned Gilles (9:42) with a Shoulderbreaker **Jim pinned Alvin (23:11) with the Hollywood Combo. * ASW World Heavyweight Championship Match : Slick Brown © defeated The Cegepian to retain the [[ASW World 'Championship]]' (36:20) ** Slick pinned the Cegepian after a DVD off the top rope. =2003= =2004= =2005= The 2005 Full Equip PPV hailed from Green Bay, Wisconsin . The Tagline for this event was : Blood is thicker than water. * * * * * *'Street Fight' : Hell Warrior defeated B.T. in a Street Fight (6:32) **Warrior pinned B.T after a Mammouth Driver through broken glass. *'Six-Man Tag Team Match' : The New Trouble Council (Mr.Paper, Big Bedane and X-Maniac) defeated The Real Trouble Council (Slick Brown, Killer Jo and *'ASW World Heavyweight Championship Match' : Guilty Petit defeated Alex Petit © in a Hell in a Cell Match to win the ASW World Championhip (22:45) **Guilty pinned Alex after a GN-5 through the already broken top of the cell . =2006= * * * * * * ASW World Middleweight Championship Match : Grizzly defeated The Rebel in a Gigantic Glass Match to win the vacant ASW World Middleweight Championship (13:23) **Grizzly put The Rebel KO after giving him the North Pole Death Drop through a barbed-wire covered flaming table. * ASW World Heavyweight Championship Match : The Sadistic One © defeated Thanatos in a Last Man Standing Match to retain the ASW World Heavyweight Championship (21:10) **Thanatos didn't answered the count after being put through a glass. =2007= The 2007 Full Equip hailed from Raleigh, North Carolina. * * * * * *The Hollywood Brothers defeated Alex Petit & Mark Anderson (10:43) **Carl pinned Alex after the Hollywood Combo. *'ASW World Middleweight Championship Match' Guilty Petit © defeat The Rebel to retain the ASW World Middleweight Championship (14:33) **Guilty pinned The Rebel after a Top Rope Guilty Sentence * ASW World Heavyweight Championship Match : The Sadistic One © defeat The Hell Warrior and Jeffrey Samson in a Triple Threat Match to retain the ASW World Heavyweight Championship (9:45) **The One pinned Samson after a Last Ride Powerbomb =2008= The 2008 Full Equip took place from Las Vegas, Nevada *'ASW World Heavyweight Championship Match' : Guilty Petit defeated Thanatos to retain the ASW World Heavyweight Championship (19:24) **Guilty pinned Thanatos after a chair shot when the referee was down.